The Dust Keeper
by Dark Mage 13-2
Summary: "Tell me, Blue Fairy, what did I do wrong? So I helped the Queen out, but she wouldn't be making the wrong choices if she was happy. I was only trying to make her happy," the green fairy argued. Blue Fairy shook her head. "You fell in love with a human, and disobeyed me. That is the worst thing you have done." Was it such a crime to fall in love? Once Upon A Time Crossover.


**A few of notes before we get started:**

**One: I'm imagining Tinker Bell younger looking, so there.**

**Two: This of course takes place before Tink met Regina.**

**And Three: Spoiler Alert for Season 3 of OUAT. You've been warned.**

_The Dust Keeper_

_Part I: The Meeting_

Once upon a time, there was a beloved fairy, who placed trust into a miserable queen, and paid the price for it. Losing her wings, she was left with more than just a broken heart.

This is the story of the fairy's broken heart.

Emma could hardly put her finger on it, but something else made Tinker Bell bitter, and it isn't just Regina. Tinker Bell had something in common with Emma.

When the group set up camp for the evening in the thick forest of Never Land, Tinker Bell sat on the ground at the base of a tree, and plucked a strange flower from the ground, and one by one picked off its pedals.

"He forgives me, he forgives me not, he forgives me, he forgives me not..." Tinker Bell muttered under her breath. Emma watched the vengeful and wingless fairy clothed in blackish green glare at the flower like it was Regina.

Emma didn't know whether to ask if she's so bitter and angry because of Regina, or just walk away. The Savior decided to ask; how much harm would the broken fairy cause to an innocent question?

"Pardon me, but mind if I sit here?" Emma asked the green fairy. Tinker Bell looked up to meet Emma's face, a small hint of tears in her eyes. The fairy blinked and wiped her eyes.

"No, not at all," she sniffed, trying to remain composed.

Emma sat down next to Tinker Bell and leaned against the tree, staring off into space. "May I ask you something?"

Tinker Bell nodded, "Yes."

"Was Regina the only reason you were stripped of your magic?" Emma braced herself for Tinker Bell to lose her temper, but it never came.

Tinker Bell let one tear escape, "No, Regina was my second chance. My first chance was all my fault for being foolish."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Well, there was a young fairy…

_Once Upon A Time…_

A blonde fairy awoke in her flower, stretching her wings and fixing her hair. She smoothed out her green dress. Yawning, she steps out of her green flower, only to be greeted by a fairy dressed in autumn hues.

"Hey Tinker Bell!" said the cheerful fairy.

Tinker Bell waved to her friend, "Hey Fawn, what's up?"

"The Blue Fairy says I'm very close to being a fairy godmother! I can hardly wait!" Fawn flew off in excitement. Tinker Bell laughed to herself, happy for her friend.

"Tinker Bell," a soft voice said behind her. The green fairy turned around to see the Blue Fairy standing there.

"Yes, Blue Fairy?" Tinker Bell replied.

The Blue Fairy smiled, "I think you are ready to formally begin your fairy godmother training. We begin tomorrow."

The young fairy jumped for joy, "Thank you Blue Fairy! I'll not disappoint!" She flew off to find her companions to tell the great news.

The Blue Fairy could only sigh, "I hope I'm right." Tinker Bell was well known for being mischievous, and causing a lot of accidents. Hopefully, training will get it through the girl's head that her recklessness needs to stop.

Tinker Bell found her friends, Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa lazing in a tree. Rosetta was a red fairy, Iridessa was a gold fairy, and Silvermist was a teal fairy. "Hey guys!" Tinker Bell waved. "Guess what? I'm going into official fairy godmother training!"

Silvermist wiped a tear from her eye, "That's amazing Tinker Bell!"

"Congrats!" Rosetta said in a thick accent.

Tinker Bell nodded, "Did Fawn tell you her great news?"

"Yep!" Fawn said, flying up to Tinker Bell. "I can't wait! It's going to be great!"

.

The next day, Tinker Bell awoke as usual, stepping out of her green flower. The Blue Fairy was waiting for her.

"Come, fly with me, Tinker Bell," Blue Fairy held out her hand to the young fairy. The green fairy excitedly grasped her teacher's hand, and flew off into the larger world. Villages with busy people, shining castles, and miles of forest caught Tinker Bell's eye. It was so beautiful.

"The world may look beautiful, Tinker Bell," The Blue Fairy spoke. "But it can hold darkness. Some people have fallen on hard times, and look desperately for help. Others would go looking for help, others would help themselves, sometimes in the wrong way."

"Who would do that?" Tinker Bell asked.

"The Dark One," the Blue Fairy sighed. "He holds nothing but absolute darkness and power in his heart. People will go to him for help, and end up paying the price. This however, is why we're here. We help people stay on the right path and help them bring good and joy to others. That is the purpose of a fairy godmother."

The two fairies stopped over a small village near Radiant Castle, a bright silver castle with vines on the bricks. The Blue Fairy pointed down towards the castle, "We're going to disguise ourselves and wander the village to get a feel of the people's emotions and attitudes, got it?"

The green fairy nodded, "Got it."

.

A nineteen year-old male made his usual deliveries of medicine and packages to those in need. He was paid such a small fee by all that it was never enough to feed his small yet growing money. His pale blonde hair was messy, falling into his face and stubbornly staying in place. His honest blue eyes stared at the ground in daydreams. He wished for a better life for his family. He never resorted to stealing or going to others like a genie in a bottle or the Dark One.

He bumped into a young female in a small black cloak, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," the female apologized profusely.

He shook his head as he looked up, "No need, I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." He saw bright blonde hair piled up in a ponytail and dainty facial features. She was as pretty as a fairy. Finding himself gawking, he straightened himself out, "Sorry, I was daydreaming again."

The female let out a small giggle, "It's okay, I was distracted too."

"You know, I haven't seen you around here before," he said.

"Oh, well, I travel a lot, so I'm just visiting," she gave her answer. "Mind if you show me around? I want to see what life is like here."

He nodded, "Of course." He began to walk on the street backwards so to face her, "By the way, I'm Terence."

She smiled, "I'm Tinker Bell."

.

The Queen of Radiant Castle held her newborn granddaughter in her arms. Her eyes a violet blue, and her heart pure. Her tiny hands went to the queen's priceless silver necklace, fascinated by the shiny object.

"My Queen," the Blue Fairy flew into the throne room from the window. "I wanted to see the new princess before my hands get full with training our favorite trouble-making fairy."

The Queen let out a chuckle, "Tinker Bell?"

The Blue Fairy nodded, "Yes. I told her to find someone in the village to help out."

"Well, if she does, advise her to come to me and ask what I can do to help my people. I care more about this kingdom than anything else, save for my family of course," the Queen looked down to see the tiny life in her hands. "Unfortunately, my time is starting to grow short."

Blue Fairy gave a reassuring smile, "Your son is going to be an excellent King, and we all know it."

The baby cooed towards her grandmother. The Queen smiled. "I have a feeling this one is going to be a great queen one day."

"One day, Tinker Bell will be a great fairy godmother, and I was hoping to ask if she be a godmother to the newborn princess?" The Blue Fairy asked.

The elder Queen nodded, "Yes, I only want Tinker Bell to be my granddaughter's fairy godmother."

.

"So, you work three jobs?" Tinker Bell questioned, frowning.

"Yeah, I have to support my family you know. My father never gets paid enough, and my mother can no longer go outside much, and my little brother can't work," Terence admitted. He never told anyone else about the situation. His family didn't want pity. But somehow, this girl had a charm about her, something magical.

"Oh, you have a little brother?" Tinker Bell asked excitedly. She loved children. Who wouldn't with their energy and cute little faces and laughter?

"Yeah, he has way too much energy for a ten year-old," Terence laughed. The couple stopped in front of a tiny cottage, smoke came from the smokestack. "Well, this is my home," Terence declared.

Tinker Bell examined the cottage. It was too small for a family of four. Terence had already opened the door. "Will you like to come inside and have tea before you leave?" he politely asked, growing more and more curious about this charming girl.

She nodded, "Yes, if you don't mind." She walked into the cramped cottage to see a woman well into her pregnancy knitting a light blue blanket, while a ten year-old boy with flaming red hair sat on the ground, reading an old book about magic.

"I'm back," Terence called out, following Tinker Bell into his home. The ten year-old boy set down his book and stood up, alert.

"Hey big brother! I see you brought home a fairy," the boy pointed out.

"Lea, if she were a fairy, she'd be tiny," the woman laughed. "Though, I'm surprised Terence that you brought home a pretty girl."

Terence blushed, "Mother…"

"I'm just kidding," the woman put down her knitting to stand up. She took it slowly, and both Terence and Lea tried to help her, but she waved them off. "I'm not crippled, I'm just pregnant. No need to fuss."

Tinker Bell giggled at the woman's stubbornness.

Once the woman was properly standing, she walked over to Tinker Bell to introduce herself, "I'm Shiki, and this is..." she gestured to Lea.

"I'm Lea. L-E-A, got it memorized?" he pointed to his temple for emphasis, while Terence chuckled.

Shiki laughed, "And you already know Terence, I presume?"

"Yes, of course," Tinker Bell answered. "I'm Tinker Bell. I'm traveling around the world so..."

"Well then, have a small cup of tea before you go," Shiki declared, already getting the tea going.

Tinker Bell noticed Terence place a few coins in a tiny bowl on the nearby table secretly.

As the tea was put over the fire, Shiki decided to interrogate Tinker Bell about her travels. "So, where did you come from?"

"Umm..."

.

Once Tinker Bell left, Terence was curious as to why Lea called his new friend a fairy.

"Because she is a fairy, brother," Lea said, sitting down and opening his book. "It says here that fairies are really pretty, and that they glow with fairydust. She was very pretty, and she was glowing."

Terence pondered his little brother's words for a moment. She is beautiful, and she did have a certain aura about her, but he didn't plainly see her glowing. Maybe he saw what adults see, that is, if they believe.

"But it also says here that you can only tell if you believe," Lea pointed out. "Well, I believe in fairies. Do you, Terence?"

Terence didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, I believe in fairies."

Little did the elder teen know that a small Tinker Bell with wings was listening in through the open window.

.

"Well Tinker Bell?" The Blue Fairy asked. The two were sitting up in the clouds. "Did you see what happens there? Any people of particular interest?"

"Yes, I meet a family of nice people who don't enough money for food, and they have another mouth to feed on the way," Tinker Bell sighed. "I wish I could help them..."

"You can, Tinker Bell. If these people have good intentions, then I don't see why we don't bring joy and happiness to their lives," the Blue Fairy explained. "I had a little chat with the Queen of Radiant Castle, and she will provide you with assistance if necessary."

Tinker Bell nodded.

"But, one of them must wish for help first, understand?"

"Yes, Blue Fairy," the green fairy flew off back towards the home of the fairies, yawning.

.

'I wish...' a deep voice softly echoed in Tinker Bell's ears as she slept. 'I believe in you, so please, I only ask for one wish, to be able to provide for my family. I don't want them to go hungry.'

Tinker Bell's eyes snapped open, hearing the selfless wish loud and clear. It was the middle in the night, but she doubt the Blue Fairy will mind. Tinker Bell grabbed her wand and flew off into the night.

.

Terence sat on the roof of his home, staring at the stars, mentally wishing on the second star to the right. He never was one to wish for something on a star, but his faith in it was restored when he met Tinker Bell. He saw a glowing light grow closer and closer to him, until he could finally make out a tiny person, with wings and a wand, and...Familiar blonde hair?

Then he realized it was Tinker Bell.

"I heard your wish, loud and clear," she softly spoke, once she was close enough to him. "I believe I can grant it, that is, if you believe?"

Terence stared in disbelief, "You can help us? Really?"

Tinker Bell nodded, "Yep! I can and I will. So, do you believe in me?"

Terence smiled, "I believe."

.

The Queen sat on her throne, while the Duchess held her new adopted baby boy. A guard came through the main doors.

"Your Majesty, someone is here,"

The Queen nodded, and the doors opened a little wider, and in came a tiny green fairy.

"Your Majesty, I'm Tinker Bell. The Blue Fairy advised me to ask you for help," the fairy bowed. The Queen gestured for her to continue. "Well, I met this kind and hardworking family in the village nearby, and they can't feed their young. So, is there anything you can do to help these kind people?"

The elder Queen gave a toothy grin, "Yes, I can."

A few months later...

Tinker Bell went to check on Terence and how his family is doing. They had gotten a new home, and were able to put food on the table. But only Terence knew the reason why. He had never been so grateful in his life.

Terence currently sat on the roof, as he usually does every night. He waited to see if Tinker Bell would visit. He suddenly saw a bright light come towards him, showing the outline of a tiny figure.

Tinker Bell sat down next to him, and with a wave of her wand, she grew bigger, until she was human sized.

"Whew, being tiny can be bothersome at times," Tinker Bell sighed dramatically. "Someone had mistaken me for a fly; almost got slammed into a wall."

Terence laughed, "Good thing you weren't slapped into a wall then, or else I wouldn't be able to tell you thank you."

Tinker Bell's eyes widened, "What?"

"Thank you, for everything you've done, Tink," Terence said. "We no longer have to starve."

Wait, since when did anyone call her Tink? Was this a nickname? Just for her? "Oh, no problem, Terence." She smiled at him.

He felt funny on the inside, and somehow, his face heated up just from looking at her beautiful smile. What was this? A sudden depressing thought plagued him. "I guess you have to leave now, right?"

The green fairy shook her head, "No, you're my first human friend. I'd never up and leave my friends. I'll come visit every chance I get."

Terence perked up at her words, "Then I guess you're my first fairy friend then." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I believe we are friends," Tinker Bell agreed.

Terence felt uneasy at the word friends, but what should he know? Fairies can make good acquaintances, but why does he feel this way? He couldn't stop looking at her beauty, nor can he stop listening to her magical voice.

Terence didn't know what to think.

_Once Upon A Time…_

"So you met a human and became friends with him. Nothing wrong with that," Emma commented.

"Well, there's plenty more to it," Tinker Bell sighed. Snow White couldn't help but sit down and listen.

"What else happened?" Snow asked. Tinker Bell looked down.

"I began to visit him more…"

_End of Part I_

**x**

**What is this? Is this also referencing and foreshadowing events in the ****_Heart's Desperation_****?  
Yes, to those who read ****_Heart's Desperation_****, I did just totally make Terence Lea's(or Alex if you've read The Bet) older brother because I can. So, if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts or read my other Crossover ****_The Heart's Desperation_****, I suggest you go do it.(Or you want to know more about Lea's personality, then go read ****_The Bet_****.) :D**

This story may seem darker toned, but it is OUAT. Every fairytale in that show has been made darker toned, so don't yell at me.

**Once Part II has been posted, after a while this story will go into the crossover section.**

**And if the writers of Once Upon A Time do something like this, then I beat them to it! Ha!**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
